Laurel Lance (Earth Two)
For her Earth One equivalent, see Laurel Lance. :For her Earth Fifty equivalent, see Laurel Lance (alternate). Laurel Lance is a female meta-human criminal, and the girlfriend of the late Oliver Queen. After exposure to the dark matter released from Harrison Wells S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, Laurel gained the ability to scream at a high frequency. Using these powers for evil, she adopted the name Black Siren and became a high-ranking lieutenant of a meta-human group led by Hunter Zolomon/Zoom. Laurel was brought over to Earth One to partake in the Metapocalypse and personally fought Barry Allen/The Flash, until she was defeated by Team Flash and imprisoned at S.T.A.R. Labs pipeline. Half a year later she was released by Adrian Chase/Prometheus and aided in his vendetta against Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. Biography Early life Laurel was born and raised in Starling City. Little is known of her earlier life but it's implied that her father may be deceased and she may not have a sister like her Earth One counterpart. At some point in her life, Laurel met Oliver Queen and they fell deeply in love. However, in 2373, when Oliver went out to sea in the Pacific with his father Robert, their ship sank and Robert was the only survivor. Sometime after a heartbroken Laurel moved to Central City to start a new life. However, Laurel never really recovered from Oliver's death, and in downward spiral of depression began making a series of bad decisions. Becoming a meta-human On December 11, 2379, Laurel was one of the many affected by Harrison Wells' particle accelerator, while under unclear circumstances where Laurel was most likely screaming (as demonstrated by Earth One's Dinah Drake), and gained the power to emit sonic screams, powerful enough to kill people and take down entire buildings. Using these powers for personal gain she became a criminal named "Black Siren". Afterwards, she joined Hunter Zolomon/Zoom's army and became one of his enforcers in Central City known for demolishing buildings. At some point she emerged as a high-ranking lieutenant of Zoom, earning enough respect from Hunter that he was willing to converse without a mask. This made Laurel the only known Earth Two individual to be aware of Hunter's identity and his deception as "Jay Garrick/The Flash". She was also associated with Francisco Ramon/Reverb and Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost, and was aware of Reverb's desire to take control from Zoom. However Black Siren never took Reverb's claims seriously. Invading Earth One ]] As part of his plan to conquer Earth One, Zoom brought over his entire army of meta-humans which included Laurel whom he ordered to attack various buildings at random to lure out the Flash. Laurel also learned of her Earth One doppelgänger's recent attack, yet felt little remorse for her. Laurel first attacked Mercury Labs and leveled the entire building, but the Flash was able to save everyone inside. Next, Laurel lured out The Flash into the streets to fight him. At first, The Flash mistook her for her Eath One counterpart, who was a friend of his, and tried to reason with her though she simply laughed in amusement and attacked him. Laurel used her sonic cry to weaken the Flash and then physically attacked him and easily subdued him, but before she could kill him, Wally West ran his shuttle into her and helped the Flash escape much to her annoyance. 's plan]] Laurel later met up with Hunter at the Central City SCIS Department precinct, bragging of her defeat of the Flash but Laurel questioned why she was attacking buildings at random. Hunter explained that he needed the Flash distracted so that he wouldn't see his real plan coming until it was too late. When Laurel asked what he was up to Hunter coldly replied "no good", leaving Laurel visibly disturbed. and Caitlin, while they pretend to be their Earth Two doubles]] Laurel, as instructed, went to demolish another building but was confronted by "Reverb" and "Killer Frost", much to her disbelief as she believed them dead. "Reverb" and "Killer Frost" seemingly made an offer to overthrow Zoom by teaming up together and Laurel appeared to consider the offer, but was skeptical and tossed a brick to "Reverb". When he caught it with his right hand, she realized that "Reverb" and "Killer Frost" where actually their Earth One doubles Vibe and Caitlin Snow, as Reverb was left-handed. As Laurel tried to kill them, Vibe hit her with a sonic blast, activated subconsciously, and was unable to do so again. Unfazed, Laurel simply tried to kill them again, but was disoriented and knocked out by a device Harry set up to render all Earth Two humans unconscious. After falling unconscious, Black Siren was locked up in the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, where she attempted to get out, though her sonic scream had no effect on the soundproof cell, to which Cisco mocked her and she gave up in annoyance. Caitlin asked if they should tell Sara and Quentin, the sister and father of her Earth One counterpart, about Black Siren, but Barry voted against the idea, not wanting to ruin the image of Laurel to her family. Attack on Star City Laurel escaped from S.T.A.R. Labs. Laurel started attacking Star City and Team Arrow went to stop her. Oliver only takes Helena, Lois, Chloe and Felicity because Typhuss didn't have a clear head at the time of the attack. Laurel used her sonic screams on the team stopping them form attacking her and then she is beamed away by Miranda Tate aboard a Cardassian ship in a nebula. Miranda and Laurel talk then they team up. They return to the Arrowcave, where Oliver tells Typhuss and Helena that Laurel (Earth Two) got away just like H.I.V.E. did. Later Oliver and Typhuss as Green Arrow and Red Arrow attack Laurel again only to get defeated by her. They return to the Arrowcave, Helena patchs up her father's wounds he sustained while fighting Black Siren and Typhuss asked Oliver what their next move was. ( ) Working with Prometheus In December 2389, Black Siren was broken out of the pipeline by Adrian Chase/Prometheus without tripping any of S.T.A.R. Labs alarms, and offered her freedom in exchange for her help in his vendetta against his enemy Green Arrow, the Earth One Oliver Queen. Grateful to Prometheus for giving her back her freedom, Black Siren agreed and they left the facility without Team Flash knowing of the break out for some time. Adrian sent Laurel to Star City to infiltrate Team Arrow and impersonate her Earth One counterpart to emotionally torment Oliver. However, Laurel was hesitant upon learning that one of Adrian's targets in his vendetta was Quentin Lance, her father's Earth One counterpart, but Adrian promised to spare him if she complied with his orders and she agreed. To prepare Laurel dyed her hair blonde to further resemble her counterpart and learned, presumably through Adrian, of the Waverider and the Legends. She also learned other vital information about her counterpart's life including her relationship with Oliver and his affair with Sara. When Oliver returned to the Arrowcave, Laurel was waiting for him and greeted him. Laurel gave the cover story to him, Typhuss and Felicity that Sara transported her to this time after visiting Sara on the Waverider, and then returned "her" to their present without causing an aberration. She also learned that her Earth One counterpart's father had descended back in alcoholism. Later at a party Felicity held to celebrate "her return home", she called Thea who was overjoyed "she" was back, and was introduced to the new Team Arrow recruits Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog, Rory Regan/Ragman and Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific. While having drinks Laurel almost slipped up, almost taking the wine instead of the club soda, remembering at the last second that Earth One Laurel was an alcoholic. Later, Laurel returned to the Arrowcave where Felicity had just realized her deception at Rory's suggestion of an evil twin of Earth One Laurel, and expressed relief at dropping the deception and attacked her and Rory. She also sadistically expressed disappointment that she wouldn't be able to hear either of them scream because of her powers one side-effect. Before she could kill either one, Oliver stopped her and while stunned to see Laurel attacking them, she used her scream on him to cover her escape making Oliver realize she wasn't his Laurel. Laurel later met up with Prometheus who expressed disappointment that she blew her cover so soon but when she began to question his motives, he attacked her. Holding her throat closed so she couldn't scream, Prometheus reminded Laurel that her survival was dependent upon her obedience, not her questioning and she horrifyingly agreed. Black Siren later called Oliver and apologized for attacking him, telling him that Prometheus forced her to attack them and offered to help. While skeptical Oliver agreed to hear her out and they met at the Black Canary statue. Green Arrow expressed skepticism over her story based on what Team Flash told him about her, but she insisted she was being used. As Black Siren offered to help however Ragman, Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific attacked her and she used her power to knock them all to the ground, destroying the statue in the process. However Green Arrow used a tranquilizer arrow to render Black Siren unconscious. Black Siren woke up in a meta-human cell in the Arrowcave, much to her annoyance, and insisted that she was being honest about being used by Prometheus. However Oliver expressed his distrust given what Team Flash told him about her history as Zoom's lieutenant. However Black Siren didn't blame Oliver for his distrust, admitting that she has made several bad choices, and told him about her relationship with his Earth Two counterpart, and how his death sent her down that path of bad choices. She then expressed her belief that she was no longer capable of being anything other than a criminal. Taking pity on her Oliver tried to convince her that nobody is beyond saving, and offered her protection against Prometheus if she told him what she knew about him. While Black Siren was ultimately manipulating Oliver into lowering his guard around her words did appear at least somewhat genuine. Later when Felicity gave Laurel a glass of water she asked what happened between her and Oliver, aware of their failed relationship and mockingly asking if she had a sister, referencing Oliver's affair with Sara. Unlike Oliver, however, Felicity did not believe Laurel was capable of redemption, and told her to get used to being locked up as Laurel stared at her in contempt. However, the power suddenly went out and Laurel used this chance to escape but was unaware Felicity had tracking technology in the glass of water she drank, hoping it would lead Team Arrow to Prometheus. Black Siren went to a warehouse to meet up with Prometheus where they were attacked by Team Arrow. While Prometheus incapacitated Ragman and fought Green Arrow, Black Siren incapacitated Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific and taunted Felicity about killing her too. Before she could Green Arrow appeared after an encounter with Prometheus and begged Black Siren not to, pleading that if she kills Felicity she truly is beyond saving. Green Arrow tried to convince her she can still be who she was before she lost her family, and he could help her find that person again. Despite appearing to consider his words however Black Siren simply told him "she was never there" and attacked Felicity but Green Arrow protected her. As Black Siren tried to kill them both, Mr. Terrific used a dampening device to stop her from using her power, and Felicity spitefully knocked her out. Rather than being sent back to S.T.A.R. Labs, Laurel was instead transported to A.R.G.U.S. custody both for improved security measures and so Oliver can keep her close, having taken pity on her and hoping to help her find redemption one day. Some time after, Adrian arranged for Laurel to be freed again from A.R.G.U.S. and she, along with Evelyn Sharp, working with Talia al Ghul kidnapped Dinah Drake and Rene from their apartments and later kidnapped Curtis as well. Talia later sent Laurel and Evelyn to an A.R.G.U.S. safe-house that Thea and Quentin were being kept in. The sight of Laurel threw Quentin completely off but when Thea tried to explain the situation to him, Evelyn used tranquilizer darts to render them unconscious. captive]] Black Siren took Quentin to a shipping yard and restrained him in a container, sarcastically calling him "dad", though he told her not to call him that. Black Siren asked if the restraints were too tight but Quentin was surprised that she cared and she told him that this wasn't easy for her, though Quentin was skeptical to believe her. Black Siren told Quentin the she helps Adrian because she owes his freedom to her and has given assurances that he'll be spared from his agenda. However Quentin scoffed at this, telling her that his Laurel wouldn't be stupid to take Adrian for his word. Black Siren agreed with Quentin and acknowledged that he loves his daughter and how hard talking to her must be before leaving. Black Siren, along with Adrian and Evelyn, later traveled to Lian Yu with the captive Team Arrow members to await Oliver's arrival. Once on Lian Yu, Black Siren acted as Chase's right hand, and was tasked with dealing with the prisoners and patrolling the grounds, with a few ninjas at her side. She brought in Quentin, Typhuss and John Diggle to join Dinah and Rene. Diggle questioned why she would assist a guy she barely knows in getting revenge on another guy she barely knows and she says that she owes her freedom to Chase, while she doesn't owe Oliver a thing. She continues watching the grounds with the ninjas, and stumbles upon Slade Wilson knocking out Oliver and handing him over. She brings him back to the rest of the prisoners, however, this was actually a ruse to free the other prisoners and they all escape. As they are leaving, they are stopped by Chase, with Black Siren and an army of ninjas by his side. They all begin to fight and Black Siren personally targets Dinah. They fight physically until they both use their sonic screams, knocking them both down. Dinah struggles to get back up, but Black Siren gets up with ease, and taunts Dinah, laughing at the fact that Dinah thought she could replace her. Black Siren remarks that is cute and prepares to finish her off with a scream, before she is knocked out by Quentin. Dinah tells him that he didn't have to do that, but he remarks that he did for so many reasons. Black Siren is left on the island as it explodes. She in fact survives the explosion and confronts Dinah and Quentin, she has a knife to Dinah's throat and plans to kill her but she is shot by Quentin and is believed to be dead. It turns out she is not dead and is rescued by a mysterious figure who helps her up and leaves Lian Yu. Facing Team Arrow Five months after Lian Yu, Black Siren returns to Star City, and immediately attacks the Star City SCIS Department, destroying it with her own mercenaries. She and her mercenaries are later attacked by Team Arrow on the bridge in which a fight begins between Black Siren and Dinah, the two are evenly matched at first but soon Black Siren shows that she is a superior fighter and disarms Dinah, before knocking her and Quentin out. Team Arrow believes that she plans to attack the SCIS benefit in order to getting revenge on Quentin, so they plan a trap for her, however Black Siren attacks the lightly defended Arrowcave, she has her men set some bombs and specifically has one set on her doppelgangers suit. Black Siren and her group are then attacked by Team Arrow who have finally arrived and she and Dinah fights again, but once again Black Siren is able to escape before being confronted by Quentin at gunpoint. The two converse in which Black Siren guilts Quentin to lowering his gun before admitting that she would have done the same thing on Lian Yu as he did. It is later revealed that she had in fact stolen one of Curtis's prototype T-Spheres. Kidnaping Tom Paris and Kathryn Janeway Laurel kidnaps Tom Paris and Kathryn Janeway and forces Typhuss to pick which one lives and which one dies. ( ) Manipulating Typhuss into freeing her ]] In 2391, Laurel told Lyla Michaels that she wanted to talk to Typhuss alone but wouldn't say why she wanted to talk to Typhuss. Typhuss soon arrived at A.R.G.U.S. after transporting down to Laurel's cell. Laurel got up and smiled evilly at him, saying "well, well if it's not the guy that put me in here". When Typhuss asked her what she wanted to talk to him about, Laurel answered "to plead for my freedom". Typhuss tells Earth Two Laurel that she worked for Prometheus, attacked his teammates and Star City, ailled with Miranda Tate, that he sees her as a threat and doesn't trust her. Laurel told Typhuss she made a mistake trusting Miranda, that she left her high and dry. Laurel told Typhuss that if he didn't help her escape she would have his family killed by a meta-human on Bajor. ( ) Personality |-|As a civilian= Prior to her becoming Black Siren, Laurel was apparently a much kinder and loving individual, like her Earth One counterpart, however, seemingly stemming from heart-ache of losing her Oliver, and is implied to have lost her father, she went into a state of depression and through a downward spiral of mistakes. |-|As Black Siren= Eventually Laurel lost touch with her humanity and she became a sadistic and cruel individual who revels in the destruction that she causes with her powers. She has a twisted sense of humor and is quite sassy, unphased about her counterpart's attack even mocking her saying "Laurel Lance was attacked. Poor Black Canary, poor dumb birdie". She also condescendingly asked if Felicity had a sister, referring to her Earth One counterpart's sister having an affair with Oliver 16 years before to mock her. She also seems to have a level of contempt towards her Earth One counterpart calling her "weak", "vulnerable" and "pathetic", after imitating her. She is prideful to the point of being arrogant and overconfident which led to Wally West knocking her out with a shuttle. She is also very intelligent and observant, quickly realizing that Cisco and Caitlin were not their Earth Two doubles, as they were pretending to be and also gathered information on her Earth One counterpart within a matter of days. She is also a very convincing manipulative-liar, as noted by Oliver, to which Laurel admits, successfully imitate her Earth One counterpart and fooling those closest to her for some time including Oliver, her counterpart's ex-boyfriend and oldest friend. Hunter Zolomon seems to possess some level of respect for her, given how he is willing to converse with her without his mask (making her the only known member of his army to be aware of his identity and his "Jay Garrick" facade) and as evidence to her status as one of his top lieutenants. However, she is not without fear as shown when she questioned what Zoom was up to and he replied "no good", she appeared somewhat intimidated. Also when Prometheus tackled her upon her questioning his plans, causing her to fearfully fall back in line. Despite her cruel nature, Laurel does appear to still have some humanity, admitting to Oliver that talking to him was difficult as she loved his counterpart and initially hesitated when he begged her not to kill Felicity. She also seems to have genuine sentiment towards Quentin, her father's counterpart, and despite her contempt towards her own counterpart, appears sympathetic towards Quentin. Oliver also believes, despite her own denial, that Laurel isn't beyond saving and hopes to one day help her find redemption. Powers *'Meta-human physiology:' After Laurel was struck by the energy of the particle accelerator explosion on Earth Two, this altered her DNA and cells, augmenting her vocal cords. **'Superhuman sonic scream:' Laurel is able to emit a high frequency scream, that comes from her voice, which are noted to be much stronger than anything the Canary Cry device could emit. The highest known frequency the scream can reach is 250 decibels. Her scream is so strong that it can launch a full-grown human or meta-human, even potentially killing them, and also cause tremendous damage to the area, as one shout caused a tremor that took down all of Mercury Labs. She is well known for collapsing buildings with her powers on both Earths One and Two. Lights also malfunction when she screams and cause tremors when used in an enclosed space, such as the Arrowcave. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Laurel is in top physical condition, with remarkable strength and durability as she was able to get up after being hit by Wally West's shuttle getting back on her feet without any visible injuries, to stand almost completely unharmed after the shockwave generated by her sonic scream-battle with Dinah Drake, and to survive both the undermining of Lian Yu and being shot in the stomach afterwards. However, her uniform might have some material that allowed this to be possible. *'High-level intellect/Expert tactician/Expert leader:' Laurel is an extremely intelligent and observant woman, able to determinate at first sight that Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow were not their Earth Two doppelgängers. Also, as suggested by her status as one of Zoom's top lieutenants, she is an expert leader and tactician, which she also proved by commanding her own group of criminals. Since operating alone on Earth One, Laurel has proven herself to be very effective in anticipating her enemies patterns of thinking and to be able to use it against them as she purposely left a map of City Hall (where the Star City Police Department graduation ceremony was being held) for John Diggle and Dinah Drake to find, making Team Arrow believe that was her target, while actually it was the Arrowcave, something they did not realize until after she and her group attacked their headquarter. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Laurel has proficiency in unarmed combat. While striking at the Flash while he was disoriented by her sonic scream, she demonstrated a series of well coordinated punches and kicks; she was also able to defeat Dinah Drake on multiple occasions, an highly proficient fighter in her own right, standing against her bare-handed with ease even while the latter was wielding a bo-staff. However, she was unable to handle herself against Adrian. *'Master knife-fighter/Knife-thrower:' Laurel is highly skilled with knives, she managed to quickly incapacitate Dinah and hold her throat at knifepoint in order to prevent her from using her powers. *'Expert driver:' Laurel has show the ability to drive multiple vehicles and is quite skilled at it, she is able to escape her enemies in various ways using different kinds of vehicles. *'Free-running/Acrobatics:' Since becoming Black Siren, Laurel had developed free-running skills and could drop from a height of several feet without injuring herself. She was able to incapacitate Dinah Drake by jumping on her and pointing a knife on her throat in a matter of few seconds. *'Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain/Expert survivalist:' Laurel is a very resilient woman, after the explosion caused by the confrontation between her and Dinah's sonic screams she was the first one to get back on her feet. She is also a very driven, determined and nearly fearless individual, as shown by not being intimidated by Hunter Zolomon or Adrian Chase. She was even able to survive taking a bullet in the chest, and despite being knocked out, upon awakening was able to get back on her feet, fully recovering in just six months. *'Master of deception:' Laurel can be very deceptive, effectively convincing all that she is her Earth One doppelganger in order to infiltrate in the Arrowcave. Laurel is also an exceptional liar, as once she was given all the information about her Earth One doppelganger, she was able to successfully convince portray herself as her to various people. *'Stealth:' Laurel has demonstrated to be elusive, as after disorienting her enemies with her sonic scream she was able to quickly vanish from sight. She can just as easily catch her enemies off guard without her powers, able to disarm Dinah and hold her as a hostage. *'Network:' As an infamous criminal on Earth Two, Laurel had her connections to the criminal underground with Zoom's army; many of whom she commanded as one of Zoom's lieutenants. Since her arrival on Earth One, she has proven to be able to obtain information of various nature on her own both in the criminal underground than outside it. Weaknesses *'Vocal cords:' If someone is able to grip Laurel's throat tight enough she is unable to use the scream to defend herself as demonstrated by Adrian Chase. *'Dampening device:' Laurel's powers can be neutralized by using a dampening device. Equipment *'Black Siren suit:' Laurel wears a black leather suit while terrorizing her victims as Black Siren. *'Ghost communicator:' Laurel uses a ghost communicator to call Oliver. Appearances ''The Flash'' Season 2 *"Invincible" ''Arrow'' Season 5 *"What We Leave Behind" *"Who Are You?" *"Second Chances" (mentioned) *"Missing" *"Lian Yu" Season 6 *"Fallout" *"Tribute" (mentioned) ''Star Trek: Intrepid Season 9 *"Requiem" Season 10 *"Civil War: Lex Luthor" *"Black Siren's Attack" Season 11 *"Black Siren's Dark Deeds" *"Reversal" Star Trek: The New Generation Season 10 *"Black Siren's Revenge" [[Birds of Prey (series)|''Birds of Prey]] Season 8 *"The Attack of Black Siren" Trivia *Like the DC comic version of Black Canary, Laurel possesses the meta-human ability of a super sonic scream, which she can deploy to shatter objects and incapacitate her opponent; however, unlike her Earth One counterpart, she is a villain, instead of a hero. Despite this; Oliver believes that there is still some good in her, and hopes to one day help her find redemption. *Laurel is the only villain to work for two main antagonists from two different shows in the Arrowverse (Zoom and Prometheus respectively). Both have also used Laurel as a means to torment their foes, Barry and Oliver respectively, to tarnish their image of her Earth One counterpart. She has also served as a right-hand to both. Additionally Laurel has subdued and nearly killed both in combat. *Laurel is one of the only two meta-humans to escape the pipeline without any involvement of Team Flash. The other one is Hartley Rathaway, in an erased timeline. *Laurel has a Septum nose piercing (although removable) and wears it in both her civilian attire and as Black Siren. *Unlike her Earth One counterpart Laurel doesn't appear to be an alcoholic. Laurel implies that her relationship with Earth Two Oliver was more faithful than their Earth One counterparts. She also implies that she may not have a sister like her Earth One counterpart. Her interactions with Quentin also suggests her own father may be deceased. *Since her Earth One counterpart appeared to be right handed, Laurel is most likely left handed, given her statement that doppelgangers are opposite in hand dominants. However, since she has been seen using both hands she could be ambidextrous or trained herself to use her right hand to pass as her doppelgänger. *Laurel's comment "once you let the darkness inside it never comes out" is similar to what Helena Bertinelli said to her Earth One counterpart, who later used this quote herself to Kate Spencer to blackmail her for her job back. It is also similar to Hunter Zolomon's infamous quote "you can't lock up the darkness". *Katie Cassidy teased of her character's development moving forward; "Yes, I think the more we learn about her backstory and what her relationship was like with her Oliver, absolutely. I think it will make sense in the end and not necessarily make her as bad of a person. You might be like "Oh, okay that makes sense". Yes, I do think we'll know more". Behind the scenes *In DCAU, Black Siren is the alias of Donna Nance, a founding member of the Justice Guild of America, in an alternate Earth, from the TV series, Justice League. The character herself was actually based on the Golden Age Black Canary. *She is the second Doppelgänger of an Arrow character that has appeared on The Flash. The first one was Floyd Lawton. She is also the first doppelgänger to appear in Arrow. *With her being promoted to series regular of the sixth season of Arrow, she is now the only main character who made their debut in The Flash. She is also the first Arrow main character to be a doppelganger as well as a meta-human. She is also the fourth villain to be credited as a main character in Arrow. Category:Criminals Category:Meta-humans Category:Earth Two Category:Lance family Category:Breachers Category:Zoom's meta-human group members Category:Prometheus' team members Category:People from Earth Two Category:Laurel Lance